citybuildinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Handan
Handan is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * Produce 10 bars of iron in one year * Rule 1 city * Earthen Great Wall must be built Summary In this mission, you are leaving behind the Zhou Dynasty and moving into a state of disarray, with states fighting against each other. You have been tasked in building a critical section of the long wall in the Zhao Kingdom. Unlike other monuments, the footprint of the Earthen Great Wall already exists. The only thing you need to do is provide materials and labourers. Each stage requires a minimum of 90 wood and a lot of labourer's: the monument's construction can be speeded up by placing many of the required monument buildings as close to the wall entry point as possible. Space limits this to a degree if you are looking for perfect harmony in the city. The rule city requirement obviously suggests that there is probably going to be some invasions. Indeed, within a couple of years of the mission start, there will be an invasion from a rival city. The city that invades is random and could potentially be a range of cities. Unless you manage to get a gift of weapons and focus your workers towards building an iron industry, you will probably not be able to conscript enough troops to defeat the invasion. If you don't manage to defeat an enemy invasion of rival Chinese, you will become vassal to the enemy and be expected to pay tribute. For many players, this can work out to an advantage, as being vassal means there are no later invasions and it'll provide the one city needed as a mission goal later. Essentially, if you don't pay any tribute to your overlord (aka, the city that defeated you in battle), you will be considered rebelling and must defeat the inevitable invasion to prevent mission failure. If you do defeat the invasion, they will become vassal to you, immediately satisfying the goal. In regards to city building, keep most of your housing on the southern landmass. The space in the northern section is quite limited and should be used for forts, monument construction and farms. It's also recommended to build at least two elite housing to get more forts into the city, needed if you became vassal to the enemy and need to defeat them. Producing 10 bars of iron is fairly straight forward with enough fully staffed smelters: however, be aware that there are many requests of iron to neighbouring cities, so ensure that the smelters are placed in an area which is closest to the ore bearing rock. While you build the wall section, take the opportunity to make a lot of money. Silk can be grown in large quantity and sold for a hefty profit to a large number of other cities. Taxation also helps to boost the treasury. Once the early invasions have passed, the mission will be quite peaceful and you should have no trouble reaching the goals. If you chose not to become vassal to the enemy when invaded, don't forget that you'll need to build a strong army to conquer a rival city: do so early, since the military of your neighbours will strengthen in time. 19